goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Macusoper hijacks the TV broadcast signal and gets grounded
NOTE: Some links for characters are from the second GoAnimate Wiki. Macusoper hijacks the TV broadcast signal and gets grounded is a GoAnimate episode. Plot Macusoper hijacks the signal of the WGCG GoAnimate Network station and makes a video of him warning the viewers that "aliens are coming". Then he hijacks the signal of the WGPB PBS station and makes a video of him talking about horror movies, Dracula, and a rap talking about why horror movies are better than hating on autistic people (which is illegal in the GoAnimate world for some unknown reason), and other things. He manages to not get noticed, and later on, the news and witnesses find out that the culprit was him. He eventually gets grounded by Karenjean5409 and sent to the audience by the FCC. Cast *Kidaroo as Macusoper *Karenjean5409 as himself *Ivy as Caillou *Simon as Daillou *Kayla as Fat Minky Momo *Tween Girl as Ako *Shy Girl as Minky *Eric as the anchor *Duncan as the announcer *Eric as Curiousgorge55 Transcript *(We cut to Macusoper's bedroom. There, he has a computer, microwave equipment, a video camera, a PC guy costume, a Werewolf mask and gloves, and other items and gadgets and gizmos) *Macusoper: I'm going to hijack the signals of two TV stations! I've got a hijack gun! *(turns on all of the stuff) *(We cut to Fat Minky Momo sitting in her kitchen) *Fat Minky Momo: Time to watch Pinky Malinky! *(cut to the video "Pinky Malinky Toons Intro" by GoAnimateFan2018) *(cut back to Fat Minky Momo) *Fat Minky Momo: What the heck was there? *(12 minutes later) *(cut to Caillou and Daillou in their living room) *Caillou: Time to watch Oggy and the Cockroaches. *(cut to Oggy and the friends in the prankroom) *Oggy: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *(static) *(cut to Macusoper holding a Musipix radio playing lullaby) *Macusoper: There! I've got a taser! Let's play rap while I can hijack this! *(starts rap) *Macusoper: (rapping) WELCOME TO THE POUND WHERE I PLAY, I'M COOLER THAN HATING AUTISTIC PEOPLE (WHICH IS BANNED IN THE GOANIMATE UNIVERSE!) I'M BETTER THAN FREDDY FAZBEAR AND HIS CAST OF IDIOTS AND THAT LOSER OF A WOMAN FAT JELLY! NOW, I'M TAKING OVER EVERYTHING ON THIS CHANNEL OF IDIOTS! PBS, MORE LIKE SBS! NOW LISTEN TO ME, AS THE HORROR MOVIES ARE BETTER THAN EVERYTHING! YEAH! *(bad transmission fade to a technical difficulties card) *Announcer: (over technical difficulties card) We're experiencing technical difficulties. Please stand by. And if you're wondering what happened, so am I! (laughs) Max Headroom has returned once again! *(cut back to Caillou and Daillou) *Daillou: What the heck!?!?!?!?! What was that?!?!?!?!?! *(cut to The Next Day card) *(We cut to the GNN News) *Anchor: Welcome to GNN News. Today, we have reports that a unidentified individual has hijacked the signals of two GoCity TV stations. The first hijacking had him warn everyone of a fake alien invasion. The second one had him in a werewolf costume rapping and other things. We will now go to interviews with various people. *Caillou: Me and my 17-year old brother were watching Barney when the second hijacking hit. What the heck was that for? *Minky: My parents were grounding me when we stopped talking when we saw the first hijacking. I think it was Macusoper who did it. *Ako: That was a strange hijacking. (voice changes to Scary Voice) WAIT! IT WAS MACUSOPER! HE WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED BY MY BOYFRIEND! *Curiousgorge55: Yes! It was Macusoper who hijacked the TV stations. That's it! He will be grounded by Karenjean5409! *(later) *Karenjean5409: Macusoper! How dare you cause the next Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion incident! You're grounded until Christmas! *FCC: (comes in) We will send you to the audience! *(Macusoper gets sent to the audience) *Macusoper: (at the audience) Oh no! I'm in the audience! (flys away) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *(everybody laughs) *Barack Obama: Come back here audience! That's it! You're grounded for life, and you will be forced to watch Minky gets grounded videos until the people who made them and that Ako grounding video are grounded back! Now, we are going to kill it! *Macusoper: No! I don't love killing! That should be a interest of memories. *Barack Obama: Too bad! Now, let's put to the car and drive to the hell! And the hellman comes and puts them into the fire! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Macusoper Episodes